Adicción
by the blossom queen
Summary: ¡¿Qué es lo que debo hacer! Las palabras de mi madre hacen mella en mi cabeza. Es imposible no evitar la sensación de coraje cada vez que la veo en brazos de otros.
1. Adicción

**Hola a todos de nuevo, (por que diablos no puedo empezar con otra frase en fin) bueno esto es un prompt. Por si no lo saben es un pedido que hacen los lectores y te piden una historia y que con tal personaje, y así sucesivamente, y pues me vi en la obligación de hacerlo ya que el chico que me lo pidió es un amigo genial. Realmente me costo mucho trabajo realizarlo, ya que trataba de encontrarle hilo a la historia pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo y aquí esta mi logro.**

_**por cierto. tal vez en la siguiente semana ahora si pueda subir un lemon sasusaku, es que no he encontrado la "inspiración" suficiente, ustedes saben de lo que hablo. **_

_**sin mas que interrumpir a este one-shot... a leer**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cada vez que la veo los latidos de mi corazón aumentan considerablemente, ya no sé qué hacer, me encuentro entre la espada y la pared… estoy dispuesto hacer todo por ella si me lo dijese. La amo y no dejare que nadie me la arrebate. Sé que ella me puede amar solo necesito una oportunidad.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Adicción**_

_**By**_

_**The Blossom Queen**_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siempre la he observado desde que éramos niños, sus largos cabellos rosados siempre me han hipnotizado y me encantan porque tienen un olor floral aparte de tener un brillo excepcional gracias a los costosos tratamientos demostrando que es muy femenina. A lo largo de los años siempre demostró una gran capacidad analítica para resolver todos los problemas que se le presentaban y yo como siempre quedaba embobado ante ello.

Para ella yo siempre era y seré su mejor amigo, el chico que la consolaba cuando sus padres la regañaban, aquel que le regalaba un gran helado de cereza, él que siempre la protegía de todas y todos los niños de la escuela cuando la molestaban por su cabello y su amplia frente, pero para mí eran puras tonterías, porque su cabello es el más hermoso de todos y su frente… bueno no voy a negar que si es un poco más amplia que otros pero eso demuestra inteligencia y es por ello que me enamoré y lo que confirmó mi amor por ella fue su delicada y hermosa sonrisa con esos parejos dientes.

¡Maldita sea, estoy enamorado completamente de ella!

A los 14 años tuvo su primer novio su nombre era Sasori, sencillamente no sé qué le vio, si me tenía a mí, ¿Quién se resistiría a un rubio, ojiazul, musculoso y simplemente atractivo? Nadie pero al aparecer ella sí, recuerdo perfectamente el día que le conoció, le pareció el chico más atractivo que jamás había visto, estuvo una semana gritando lo guapo que era junto con el reluciente y rebelde cabello rojo, por un momento desee nacer pelirrojo, pero tuve que heredar el cabello de mi padre Minato.

Después de tener un año de relación me contó que se quería fugar con él, ese día sentí como mis emociones estuvieron al límite, estaba enojado y muy imperativo, sentía una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo mi sistema sanguíneo y era imposible evitarla. Lo que recuerdo de ese día fue que cuando llegue a mi casa golpee todo lo que tenía a mi paso, a cambio de ello recibí un fuerte regaño por parte de mi madre pero no me importó.

Cuando llegue a la escuela el lunes siguiente me encontré a una Sakura llorando, y muy lastimada, yo la estuve consolando las siguientes semanas por que el maldito de Sasori la _dejó. _El muy imbécil solo le envió un mensaje de texto diciéndole que ella no era nada para él y que solo fue un pasatiempo, y desde ese día nunca lo volvimos a ver, y nadie supo o sabe su paradero.

Cuando cumplimos 18 años estaba como sanguijuela, siempre estábamos los dos juntos hasta que conoció a Ino Yamanaka, se convirtió en su mejor amiga y pues tuve que hacerme a un lado, ya que imaginaba que necesitaban tiempo de chicas, mientras ella estaba con Ino, por otro lado yo conocí a un chico pelinegro el cual a los pocos meses y con mucho trabajo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, yo sé que lo es, aunque no lo admita yo siempre lo grito. Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, pertenece a una de las familias más importantes de todo Japón al igual que yo, lo conocí porque mi padre y el suyo fueron invitados a una cena donde se celebraría la mayoría de edad de una jovencita muy bonita, ella se llama Hinata Hyuga, creo que está enamorada de mí, porque cada vez que estoy cerca tartamudea y no puede procesar palabras, sinceramente nunca me enamoraría de alguien así, a mí me gustan las chicas como mi Sakura.

Pero… ahora me arrepiento profundamente, el presentarle al teme mi Sakura-chan fue el peor error posible, yo quería que fueran mejores amigos y que los tres hiciéramos aventuras, al principio fue así pero con el paso del tiempo empecé a notar que en los ojos de los dos se apreciaba un brillo particular… amor… pasión… cariño, y no lo pude evitar, se volvieron _novios._

Han pasado tres años, y en todos esos días fueron el mismo infierno… tenía y tengo que aguantar todos los afectos que se llevan a cabo en mi narices… cada beso… abrazo… tomada de manos… eso quisiera que _mi Sakura-chan _hiciese conmigo, pero no, todo aquello tiene que ser recibido por el maldito teme.

¡Ya no lo soporto!

¡Ya no más!

Si por mi fuera le contaría a _mi Sakura-chan_ que su _amado teme _ la está engañando, pero no lo hago por que no la quiero hacer sufrir, yo soy un maldito cómplice que sabe todo de sus deslices, cada vez que _"según" _salimos de la ciudad por un viaje de negocios él siempre renta un pequeño departamento alejado de la ciudad y ahí metemos a unas cuantas mujerzuelas que encuentra en la calle y paga unas cuantas monedas, con la excusa de que _mi Sakura-chan _ no lo satisface a su manera, que quiere alguien con más experiencia y que sencillamente ya no sabe qué hacer, yo solo finjo tener relaciones sexuales con las prostitutas y les doy dinero para que guarden silencio.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Contarle la verdad, y aprovecharme de la situación?

¿Callar y seguir sufriendo?

Y vuelvo a decir que me encuentro entre la espada y la pared, no quiero ver sufrir a _mi Sakura-chan_.

.

.

.

.

.

_–E-Estoy muy feliz por ti Sakura-chan_

_–Quiero que tú seas el padrino de anillos_

_– ¿Estas segura?, ¿ya lo hablaste con Sasuke?_

_– ¡Sí! Y él fue el de la idea._

_–…–_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Cuando volví a mi casa no encontré a mis padres, lo más seguro es que fueran a ayudar a la familia Haruno a organizar la boda de Sakura y Sasuke.

Intenté por todos los medios que **mi **Sakura-chan se diera cuenta que yo soy el hombre perfecto para ella, yo la conozco, sé cuáles son sus defectos y sus virtudes, también sé cómo consolarla y sacarle una buena sonrisa, pero creo que demostrarle que estoy dispuesto hacer todo por ella no es suficiente, si ella me dijera que matara sin pensarlo yo lo haría. Estoy preparado para cualquier caprichoso, deseo que ella tenga todo lo que más quiera y estoy dispuesto a realizarlo.

_Hazlo_

_Sabes que es lo quieres_

_Es lo mejor_

_¡Otra vez!_

Esa maldita voz en mi cabeza _resurge, _vuelvo a sentir la misma sensación cuando me enojo, mi sangre hierve a una temperatura fuera de lo normal, mi cabeza se calienta, una fuerte adrenalina se apodera de mí, mis sentidos se agudizan y lo único que logro hacer es estrellar mi puño contra el espejo de mi cuarto, observo la sangre que escapa de mis nudillos, levanto el rostro y el espejo roto refleja que mis ojos se volvieron rojos.

.

.

.

.

.

_ – ¡Teme vamos a divertirnos este fin!_

_–No puedo dobe, Sakura quiere ver los últimos detalles de la boda._

_– ¡Vamos Teme! Recuerda que cuando te ca…_

_–Te veo en el mismo lugar de siempre._

_Solo sonreí de lado… vaya que me divertiré mucho._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pasar una noche completa con Sasuke y con una gran de cantidad de chicas satisfaciendo nuestras necesidades carnales es el mejor relajante para olvidar que mi Sakura en unas cuantas horas pasaría a ser una Uchiha.

Llegar a las 6 de la mañana a tu casa con grandes ojeras y con una sonrisa en la cara es raro, normalmente cuando salgo de esas "reuniones" me siento un poco molesto, llegué y no encontré a nadie y eso no tiene nada de raro, mis padres se quedaron en la mansión Uchiha ayudando a organizar la boda que se llevaría a cabo ahí.

No recuerdo nada de lo que haya pasado por que de seguro tomé demasiado alcohol y eso nubló mi mente, pero puedo asegurar que fue excitante por que siento una satisfacción igual cuando Sasori abandonó a_** mi Sakura. **_

.

.

.

.

Llego al lugar donde se llevara a cabo la consumación del inicio de mi propio infierno, todo está en su lugar, la gran decoración basado en colores blanco y rosado le dan el toque perfecto para demostrar que la que organizó todo fue Sakura. Saludo a mis padres y a los que alguna vez pudieron ser mis suegros, como siempre la señora Mikoto tan elegante y distinguida mientras que el señor Fugaku imponiendo su personalidad con ese porte y traje que para mis ojos debió costar más que el vestido de novia y eso que dicha vestimenta fue creada por el mejor diseñador del país.

_–_ ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

–Está en mi habitación, ve a verla Naruto, en estos momentos te necesita– responde la señora Mikoto

Camino por los grandes pasillos que me llevan a la habitación principal de la mansión, toco la puerta y la delicada voz de mi amada me indica que tengo autorización para adentrarme en la habitación. Respiro hondo, me quedo boquiabierto porque la imagen que tengo enfrente no es de la Sakura que yo conozco, la bella mujer que mis ojos observan es una diosa, sus largos cabellos están recogidos en un perfecto peinado, su vestido blanco y largo es perfecto por que resalta la figura que posee y disimula su poca falta de pecho pero aun así es hermosa. El maquillaje en su rostro no es exagerado ni tan natural, es simplemente…Perfecto. Es eso, o yo alabo demasiado a la pelirrosa pero ¡qué va!, todo lo que se ponga o no se coloque siempre se verá tan deslumbrante.

Abrazo a la que pudo ser mi mujer y me agradece por todos los años que estuve con ella… como amigo. Finjo sonreír, por que tantos años de experiencia me volvieron el mejor veterano en falsedades.

La abrazo aún más fuerte, no la quiero dejar ir, si la suelto se me escapará de las manos y estoy seguro que nunca podrá ser la madre de mis hijos, no me doy cuenta que unos ojos negros nos están observando con recelo.

– ¿Sakura estas lista? – pregunta la señora Mikoto

–Si… y ¿Sasuke ya llego? – responde Sakura.

–No aún no ha llegado… pero no te preocupes, lo más seguro es que tuviera un pequeño contratiempo, pero te lo aseguro que estará aquí.

–Sí, no me debo de preocupar.

Yo solo observo… mi Sakura puede ser tan ingenua a veces… vaya que si un contratiempo, de seguro todavía no encuentra su ropa interior con el desastre que hicimos anoche, me digo internamente.

–Si Sakura-chan, de seguro el teme la está haciendo de emoción, llegara en el último momento para ser el centro de atención– le digo

–Tal vez tengas razón Naruto… ¿Tu no lo has visto? –me pregunta

–… No Sakura-chan, no lo he visto desde hace dos días– le miento, Sakura no debe sospechar que estuvimos juntos, ella lista y pondrá conjetura de que hicimos algo inapropiado.

.

.

.

.

Pasan los minutos que se convierten en horas y Sasuke no llega, los invitados murmuran y la mayoría se retira. El hermoso delineado negro que realzaba el verde de sus ojos lo observo caer y dejan rastros de un maquillaje corrido y sin forma, la abrazo y no la dejo, estoy acostumbrado a realizar este papel y lo seguiré haciendo a cambio de que al menos no se vaya de mi lado… aunque sea como amigos.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y ni una señal de Sasuke, tanto mis padres como los de Sakura y de Sasuke nos mantenemos tensos ente la situación, Mikoto y Fugaku se encuentran deshonrados por la actitud tan cobarde de mi amigo. Llegó Mekubi con el celular de Sakura, al parecer la señora corrió por toda la mansión, le entregó el móvil en manos con el nerviosismo a flor de piel alegando que en la pantalla observó un nuevo mensaje de Sasuke. Sakura con manos temblorosas lo desbloqueó, leyó y rompió en llanto de nueva cuenta; le quito el celular y lo que mis ojos recorren es la peor canallada posible.

Jamás hubiera pensado que Sasuke sería capaz de llegar a este punto, enviarle un mensaje de texto a ella diciéndole que se había escapado de la boda porque a última hora se dio cuenta que no estaba listo para unir su vida en matrimonio, que estaba muy joven para desperdiciar sus mejores años, y que no se arrepentiría porque se iría de la ciudad con una "mejor" mujer que Sakura.

Todos guardamos silencio para escuchar sollozar a Sakura.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la noche había llegado fue cuando Sakura me dijo que era tarde y que si podría quedar en mi casa, que no quería ver a sus padres por vergüenza y menos en la mansión Uchiha que el estar ahí sería un martirio, solo le quería tener paz y que eso lo encontraba en mi casa.

.

.

.

.

Mientras yo me siento en el piso frio de mi cuarto recargado en el respaldo del ancho de mi cama, escucho llorar de nueva cuenta a Sakura en el cuarto contiguo a mi habitación. Me tapo la cara con una sola mano, el dolor que Sakura siente yo lo percibo mil veces más.

Bajo mi cabeza y encuentro algo que me llama la atención, una caja perfectamente cuidada esta guardada no tan secretamente en un compartimiento debajo de la misma, recuerdo que ese era mi lugar favorito para guardar todos los dulces que mi madre no quería que comiera.

La abro y mis ojos se abren como platos

¡¿Qué es esto?!

Lo que veo no me lo puedo creer, estoy a punto de tomar el objeto de mi concentración cuando siento una mano en mi hombro, pego un salto y me encuentro con mi madre acompañada de una esas lindas sonrisas que tanto me gustan.

–perdón hijo, creo que no lo escondí bien. – me dice mi madre

–… ¿me puedes explicar qué es esto? – le pregunto

–Ya me acostumbre a esta situación, nunca puedes recordar nada– me dice– observa ¿qué es esto?

Bajo nuevamente la mirada y por fin tomo entre mis manos el objeto de mi desconcierto

–E-El anillo de Sasori– tartamudeo, pero es imposible no mantener la calma. ¿Cómo es que yo tengo eso?

Mi madre se sienta y pega su espalda a la cama, suspira y me mira directo a los ojos.

– ¿Y-yo lo maté? – le pregunto, pero es que yo no podría haber hecho eso.

– Yo solo te ayude a desparecer los cuerpos– me respondió

Y nuevamente en ese mismo instante saqué de la pequeña caja una pequeña cadena con el símbolo Uchiha, la misma sensación que siento cuando me enojo se apodera de mí.

En unos pocos segundos recuerdo perfectamente cuando acorrale a Sasori a unos metros de su casa, con lentitud le enterré la navaja en su lumbar, mientras le tapaba la boca podía sentir su dolor… ese mismo dolor es el que sentía yo en el corazón cuando la veía besar. A los pocos minutos mi madre tomó su celular y tecleó. Solo sé que ella me dijo que no me preocupara de lo demás… que fuera a casa a cenar.

En un instante después escenas de Sasuke penetrando a una prostituta en un rincón del cuarto se vienen a mi mente, la mujer se desmaya del orgasmo ejercido mientras Sasuke la baja y la deja sentada en el suelo mientras él se apoya en la pared maldiciendo su falta de eyaculación.

No se da cuenta de mi presencia y le clavo la misma navaja en mismo lugar que Sasori, igualmente siento como su vida se le va de las manos, así como yo sentí cuando Sakura me contó que casaba.

Llega mi madre horas después para decirme que me vaya a bañar, que necesito estar presentable para Sakura.

Vuelvo al presente y las corrientes eléctricas ejercen presión en mi pecho y en mi mente, volteo a ver a mi madre y por medio de sus ojos azules puedo ver mi reflejo, ahora mi iris se tiñe de color sangre con la pupila completamente vertical.

–Si Sakura no es para ti, no será para nadie– me dice mientras sus ojos se tornan color escarlata.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza… me levanto para ir al cuarto de Sakura repitiéndome las mismas palabras que me dijo mi madre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No saben el trabajo que me costo... pero enserio un trabajo por encontrar un final "digno" a mis pensamientos, y pues me pareció el mejor, solo espero que a ustedes también les haya agradado**_

_**...**_

_**odio cuando no se que decir mas... **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**algún comentario, sugerencia, critica, alabo, lo que sea... pueden dejar reviews. :)**_

_**un beso y un caluroso abrazo.**_


	2. Ilusiones

**Hola a todos de nueva cuenta... bueno escribí otro capitulo de mi supuesto one shot, solo hice porque realmente me lo pidieron de ****corazón. Lo único que les puedo decir es que si quieren leerlo y poder entenderle perfectamente a mi parecer lean el primer capitulo ya que en esta parte se encuentra unas fragementos que tal vez les pueda confundir, ya hasta lo último del capitulo podrán entenderle perfectamente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ilusiones **_

_**By**_

_**The Blossom Queen**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El cuarto era completamente oscuro, solo una pequeña luz se colaba por medio del pequeño espacio que existía entre el final de la puerta y el piso.

Observó la sombra procedente de unos pasos acercarse, bufó ante la acción lo que menos quería hacer era hablar con alguien, absolutamente con nadie y menos conversar sobre _**él**_. Se sentía desbastada.

Cubrió nuevamente su rostro pálido con sus delicadas y bellas manos, deseaba que sus lágrimas pararan pero parecía que su cuerpo y corazón opinaban de diferente manera.

-¿Sakura?... Ven a desayunar… tu padre quiere que bajes- dijo Mekubi.

-…-

-Sakura… por fav…

-bajare más tarde-interrumpió Sakura.

-No… si no quieres bajar no bajes… te pondré la bandeja de comida en la puerta.

Agradeció la prudencia de su madre, ya que el insistir que realizara una acción la pondría de peor estado emocional.

No tenía ganas de bajar al comedor y consumir la comida tan deliciosa que preparaba su madre con mucho amor, por el momento no necesitaba ese tipo de consuelo, solo quería adentrarse en la oscuridad de su habitación y no salir de ahí hasta que el dolor de su corazón cesara.

Escuchó nuevamente los pasos suaves y constantes de su madre, inmediatamente que Mekubi se retirara, abrió la puerta para que en un movimiento sigiloso tomara posesión de la comida… definitivamente tenía una sazón espectacular y lamentablemente su cuerpo pedía alimento.

Mekubi sonrió de lado cuando observó la bandeja vacía… conocía perfectamente a su hija, lo mejor por el momento era dejarla sola y cuando se sintiera mejor, bajaría a platicar para desahogarse completamente.

.

.

.

.

_-¿Señora Haruno?-_

_-Dime Ino ¿necesitas algo?_

_-¿podría visitar a Sakura… pensé que asistiría a la __**graduación**__… cree que pueda verla esta tarde?_

_-sabes que si Ino, tu eres bienvenida… te necesita._

_-estaré ahí en la tarde._

_._

_._

_._

_._

No sabía cuántas horas habían transcurrido pero dedujo que varias a su parecer. Las piernas las tenía entumidas de tanto mantenerlas pegada a su pecho y solo hundir su cabeza en ellas. Se acostó boca arriba para contemplar el techo de color mármol que su habitación tenía, escuchó perfectamente el silencio que se producía y por un momento lo amó. Viró a su izquierda y se topó con la toga que se pondría ese día en su **graduación**,realmente no quería asistir y observar a todos felices por su terminó de la **preparatoria**, se sentía muy feliz porque la habían aceptado en la **universidad **y tener una gran posibilidad de ser la mejor médico de todo el país.

A sus **18 años **se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, porque a pesar de su poca vida social conoció a una chica genial que la apoyaba y sobre todo ante el dolor que le causó **él **pero eso no recompensaba el gran dolor en el corazón, nunca pensó que **él **prácticamente le traicionaría de esa manera tan cruel.

Un sonido que perturbaba su paz le interrumpió, se molestó terriblemente porque lo que menos quería era entablar conversación, sin ganas y arrastrando sus pies tomó el pequeño aparato del infierno. Observó de quien era el mensaje y solo porque era **él **decidió leerlo.

_Que estés bien, si necesitas algo… llámame _

_Atte. Tu amigo._

Una diminuta sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios, se acordó perfectamente cuando lo vio por primera vez y su corazón explotó rápidamente, no lo pudo evitar por primera vez se había enamorado de **él.** Pero ahora no era el momento para estar de romance, primero tenía que reparar su dolor.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas por lo que decidió por fin bajar y platicar con su madre, pero cuando bajo las escaleras se sorprendió al encontrarse a su amiga Ino sentada y leyendo una revista de moda. Se le formó una sonrisa sincera y de cariño al toparse con sus grandes y hermoso ojos azules pero inmediatamente esa linda sonrisa se desvaneció porque le recordaba ese mismo color de ojos que a **él.**

**-**te preguntaría la típica interrogación de cómo estas, pero eso no es lo mío.

-lo se… eres diferente y te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-no tienes que agradecer… para eso soy tu mejor amiga… ¿quieres salir a distraerte? O prefieres comer aquí

-creo que dar una vuelta es lo que necesito

-¡así se habla frente de marquesina! no sales de ese feo cuarto, es momento que salgas adelante ¡Vamos!

-¡sí! Tengo que superar su muerte y aceptar la realidad

-¿ves? Esa es la Sakura que yo conozco, y no la que se quedó encerrada las últimas semanas.

Cuando volvió del paseo con Ino, se sintió mejor… ella era la única que la entendía perfectamente, bueno algunas veces peleaban pero siempre se reconciliaban y de la mejor manera.

-oye frentona

-dime Ino

-¿iras a… **verlo**?

-no lo sé… aun no es tiempo, tengo que estar preparada.

-bien si quieres yo a acompañare, solo avísame

.

.

.

.

Nueve largos meses habían pasado y sinceramente las heridas de su corazón estaban cicatrizando y el dolor ya era a un punto soportable, ya estaba completamente preparada para enfrentarlo directamente.

Entendía perfectamente que siempre estuvo enamorada de ella, pero lamentablemente él no era el indicado para su amor.

Hizo todo lo posible para enamorarse pero no pudo, su corazón estaba ya tenia dueño y ese era Sasori, pero las circunstancias del destino hicieron que se separaran, pero ahora que el tiempo había pasado se estaba enamorando de nueva cuenta de su nuevo mejor amigo.

.

.

Caminó por los largos pasillos blancos que llevaban directo a su habitación, no estaba completamente segura de ir, pero si sabía que era tiempo de cerrar los círculos y poder así sacar la espina enterraba que en su corazón se encontraba.

Por un momento de arrepintió de negarle el desayuno a su madre pero no quería ingerir alimento alguno ya que tenía miedo de devolverlo cuando lo visualizara directo a sus ojos azules.

Siguió caminando y el último pasillo se le hizo tan largo que por un momento creyó que nunca llegaría. Dio un paso torpe y lento cuando se encontró frente al gran ventanal que permitía la vista perfecta del que una vez fue su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Se encontraba recargado en el respaldo de su cama y sosteniendo con demasiada fuerza una caja pequeña, la tenía pegado a pecho con posesividad.

Sakura se asustó cuando él levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraban completamente rojos, la miró y verde contra azul surgió, por instinto dio un paso atrás, sintió como chocaba con alguien, volteo para observar quien era la persona que la sostenía de los hombros pero se relajó cuando vio el rostro de su mentora.

-Él no te puede ver… el espejo permite que nosotros lo visualicemos, pero él a nosotros no, así que no te preocupes.

-Gracias Maestra… ¿y… como esta?

-Está muy mal Sakura… es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que Naruto no volverá hacer el mismo de siempre, no hay manera de ayudarlo su enfermedad mental empeoró así que he decidido que estará aquí el resto de sus días

-…-

-de verdad lamento la muerte de tu novio Sasori, nadie creyó que él podría haber hecho semejante acto… pero te diré que no fue Naruto –el que conocemos- sino más bien su otra personalidad que se hace llamar kyubi, lamentablemente nunca se le pudo detectar y poder medicar para poder controlarlo… ahora es demasiado tarde.

-Pare Tsunade-sama por favor… solo quería saber eso… gracias-

-como tú quieras hija, me retiro, te dejare sola, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme por favor

-Gracias Tsunade-sama.

Estuvo parada frente al gran espeso que los separaba aproximadamente por dos horas… aún no se quería ir, necesitaba en verdad cerrar los círculos que la atormentaban.

Recordó perfectamente cuando Sasori le envió un mensaje de texto diciéndole que ya no la quería y que solo era un pasatiempo… le rompió el corazón por completo, pero lo más raro que se le hizo fue que él había planeado la su fuga para que hicieran una vida feliz fuera de la ciudad.

Pasaron los días y se refugió en los brazos de su mejor amigo Naruto, él siempre estaba ahí en los malos y en los buenos momentos… días después cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Sasori inmediatamente comenzaron las averiguaciones previas, el primer sospechoso fue Naruto, y lo que confirmó su homicidio fue la pequeña caja que encontraron debajo de su cama en su pequeño departamento donde él vivía **solo, **hallaron el anillo que siempre poseía Sasori.

Cuando interrogaron a Naruto se dieron cuenta que sufría de enfermedad mental, por cual lo mandaron al Hospital psiquiátrico de Konoha, por lo tanto pasaría el resto de sus días encerrado en aquella habitación solo y con una pequeña caja representando a su más oscuro secreto y que según él aún no ha sido descubierto.

Dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al sentir unas manos en sus hombros

-tranquila soy yo

-¡S-sasuke-kun!

-te dije que me llamaras si vendrías aquí, no quiero que vengas sola de nuevo ¿entendido?

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-llame a tu madre y me dijo que vendrías

-… quería venir sola-

-ver al asesino de tu novio tu sola no es la mejor opción

-dije que quería venir sola, no insistas… quiero irme de aquí

-te invitare a comer… vamos.

Cruzaron por los pasillos desolados del hospital tomados de la mano… en ese sentido Sakura se sentía feliz, por fin se sentía completamente protegida y ahora nadie podría arrebatarle lo que en ese momento más quería. No importaba si Sasuke la engañara en un futuro, lo que realmente tenia relevancia era el presente, vivirlo y poder sacar el dolor de su corazón.

.

.

Unos ojos rojos miraban con recelo el gran espejo que reflejaba su cuerpo. Su mente se encontraba en otro mundo… imaginando la historia perfecta al lado de Sakura.

Volvió a recargar su espalda en el respaldo de la misma, junto sus piernas a su pecho y repetía constantemente.

_-sino es para mí, no es para nadie._

**_Fin_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_en el primer capitulo Naruto vivía una fantasia, su demonio interno o en este caso su enfermedad mental creo una historia perfecta para que al menos viviera felizmente con Sakura. con respecto a Kushina tambien fue una obra inventada por parte de él. _**

**_puede que se pudieran enredar: naruto fue el mejor amigo de sakura, sakura tuvo a su novio Sasori el cual mató, conoció a Sasuke y se lo presentó a sakura el cual se volvieron mejores amigos, después encontraron a Naruto el asesino de Sasori, y como consecuencia se encuentra en el hospital psiquiatrico. _**

**_pasaron los meses y Sasuke se volvió novio de sakura._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_. ¿algún review?_**


End file.
